The Hunted
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: Story idea by ttt. Set in the 'Life changes' Universe. Shadow and Shade are newbies still only getting to grips with their new life style but when someone hires a bounty hunter to capture them and bring them to him dead or alive their skills will be strained. The two struggle to avoid the hunter but they do learn a lesson through their hardship...Looks can deceive...
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo what's up guys! I'm here with a new story that has been erm..Delegated? To me...Eh That has been requested for me to type up by a reviewer named ttt. I hope all of you stick with me and enjoy this rather short first chapter**_

* * *

**? Pov**

Slowly, I made my way through the dark labyrinth of caves that my employer called a home. I paused, dragging along an unconscious Nightmare was making this even more difficult "I see you made it..." A sinister voice echoed all through out the caverns.

"Yes, were you in doubt that I wouldn't?" I replied.

"Bring me the Nightmare..."

"Why don't you move your ass and get it yourself! I should be off finding another employer by now...You may have got me out of imprisonment but I never agreed to be your permanent hunter"

"Oh you never agreed to anything and you _should_ be with someone else right now...But you _know _none offer what I offer" I growled at that ludicrous statement.

"I'm pretty sure there are others further down south that have more than you have altogether!" I yelled.

"Yet why do you keep coming back?" A sudden _Whoosh _could be heard as a shadow like fog passed by before forming the shape of a black terror a large red dot on it's head "Why?" he asked again.

_..._

"Do you want your Nightmare or not...I've got better things to do with my time" I removed my tail from around the Nightmare's neck.

"Whatever you say...Now-"

"Ah, let me stop you there. I've had enough of this shit each time I come back with your 'prize' and I'm actually going to prove you wrong and find someone else that will be a little more beneficial to me!" I growled. Every time I had come to this cave I was subject to some sort of harassment and I had finally had enough of it.

"Wait if you could just-"

"Nope! I'm off and searching for other work now" I interrupted while turning towards the way I came.

"Please no! This is your last job I swear!" His tone caused me to stop, it was the first time I had ever heard him beg...And I liked it...

"Yes?" I asked, not able to withhold the feminine tone from my voice to which he chuckled but instantly silenced it.

"All you have to do, is bring me back these two...Dead or alive" He flicked a piece of, paper? How had he managed to get paper? I ignored that little mystery and looked at the paper. On it was an image of two Night furies, one black with green luminescent eyes and it had a rather serious expression while the one next to it was black and had a few patches of dark blue on it. There were also some strange red pattern on him. His eyes were red and he had a stupid grin on his face he was leaning slightly on the larger black dragon as well.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Not important...The black dragon's name is Shadow, the black,blue and red is Shade..."

"Uh huh...Anything else I should know" I knew by saying that I had agreed to doing the job. He looked around in thought for a few seconds before snapping back to me.

"All you need to know is that these two dragon's skills rival your own. I've been observing them for awhile now and you may need to up your game..."

"Please" I laughed delicately as I studied the picture further "This will be easy, these two look like a pair teens. Barely mature!" I added.

"It's this overconfidence that will be the downfall of you..." He muttered. "These two dragons matured much earlier than the appropriate age."

"What do you mean by that? A dragon can't mature before the age..." I trailed off in confusion.

"Exactly what I thought, but the more I observed the more I understood...These two are blood brothers-"

"Blood brothers? Isn't that banned from these parts?" I cut him off, only to realize after that he was going explain.

"Yes it is, but these two formed their bond when they were young...Shadow is a year and a few months older than Shade, both were abandoned and Shadow found Shade as an injured cub and took him under his wing"

"What does this have to do with the fact they've already matured?" I inquired, already getting bored.

"Shadow took care of Shade and taught him everything he knew...As they grew older the more they discovered and the more they learnt...They became independent, needing no-one but themselves...Expanding their knowledge to years ahead of their age at this current moment they have the knowledge of a dragon one year after maturity. Their bodies may still be developing but they are strong, their profession makes sure of that" he explained.

"What is their profession?"

"You'll find out...For now...Go" he told me as he turned his back, dragging the Nightmare with his tail.

"This is going to be a breeze" I thought aloud as I walked back to the outside world. I took a glance at the paper I had under my wing and laughed silently. After a few minutes I had reached the exit and transferred the paper to my claws and stretched out ready to take off "A breeze in deed" I chuckled...

* * *

**3rd person**

From a distance, one could say they saw the shape of a Night fury itself fly away from the cave...

* * *

**Like I said, a rather short chapter but I hope you enjoyed and just to leave any confusion please check 'Life changes' chapter 2 to see the species of the bounty hunter. That's it for now and I will check you guys in my next chapter/story!**

**_Thank you 'ttt' for suggesting this to me and I absolutely hope I make you proud with this!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shade POV**

"HOW MUCH FOR THE DAMN FISH!" I yelled, not caring who around heard me, I just wanted to know how much the fish cost after having a conversation about how I need to spare this dragoness and how she'll give me anything in return. Suddenly, I was roughly pushed off the female by a rather strong force. I snarled slightly as I regained balance, only to immediately stop as I met eyes with the dragon who shoved me.

My brother, Shadow, was currently helping the Zippleback get back on it's feet. I glared at him through narrowed eyes as he came closer "The hell was that for?" I asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance I was feeling. He scoffed.

"Getting mad over some fish?" He chuckled "Seriously, control you're temper otherwise we're out of this place as well" I snorted as I made my way back over to the Zippleback who, as soon as she noticed me, began to organize her fish quicker "See, you terrified the poor female over some fish"

"She was fucking begging for her life! I just wanted fish, and what do I get-" I paused as I tried to figure out the right words "I get a load of 'Please spare me! I'll give you anything! ANYTHING!'" I imitated the Zippleback. I found myself abruptly stopping my walk, as I bumped in to something wet and slimy. I backed up, and figured out I was face to face with the fish I wanted to buy.

"Finally" I muttered "How much for it"

"It's free!" She quickly replied, barely any pause between my question and her answer "Call it a gift" Her other head chipped in, a slightly creepy smile on her face. I gave her a strange look, before gently taking the fish from the first heads jaw. I uttered a muffled "Thanks" Before walking away, Shadow quickly joining me.

"Now was that so hard?" I quickly swallowed the fish, so I could have it later, also because I wanted to be the one to finish this argument.

"It's only because you were there as well was she so quick to just hand over what I wanted. As I mentioned before, she was all-"

"Please spare me! I'll give you anything! ANYTHING blah, blah, blah " Shadow repeated, whether he was mocking me or the Zippleback, I really wasn't sure "You mentioned it before" Well that practically answered my question. However, instead of questioning him about it, I decided to address a larger issue we had.

"So, where are we going to sleep tonight" We both stopped walking at that. Shadow glanced around, before looking up at the roofs of the buildings around us.

"Any space in one of the inns around this place?" He asked, still gazing up at the roofs. I shrugged.

"Doubt the owners would let us in" I sighed. Shadow and I were sort of like brothers, Shadow had raised me from a young age and I owed him a lot. We began to take an interest in assassinations after we hunted and killed a dragon for food. We continued doing that for a few years, with no prior training, so it was more of a learning on the job type of thing.

At first we were just nobodies, but we slowly made our way to the top, to the point where nearly everywhere we went, we were recognized. There are few places where we're 'Wanted' but we just generally stay away from those areas, after all we may be good, but I don't think we're good enough to take on a watch force. We finally began walking again, probably headed for the outskirts of the town.

"Then I guess it's another roof night, unless we get a sudden cont-"

"DANCERS!" There was a dragon rapidly headed towards us. What I did next was just instinct. And instinct was something I had difficulty controlling. So, at the yell of our 'name' I turned and pounced at whoever the dragon calling us was. It was about halfway through the pounce had I realized the dragon was a Terror. I re-angled myself and my paws to land on top of the dragon and a claw pressing against it's neck.

As always, my aim was precise and I hit my mark. I landed on the dragon, hearing it emit a faint squeak. I looked down at it, glaring as it cowered under it's forearms. "Talk" I demanded "Who are you and why are you calling us" There was something off about this dragon as _she_ removed her forearms from her face. Revealing two sky blue eyes.

I was now slightly concerned. Sky blue eyes were rare when it came to Terrors. There was suddenly a presence by my side, I only assumed that it was my brother, so I prepared to be yanked away. Only to be surprised when that never happened. Again, I assumed that he felt the same way I felt about the dragon and how she seemed 'off'.

"P-Please, I heard that you could help me with an issue!" She stammered. Obviously nervous. However, I wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Depends, do you have anything of value?" Shadow asked, getting straight to business as usual.

"Please, anything you want! Just help!"

"A place to spend the night" He stated, rather than asked "And we'll do whatever" It was at that moment did I notice a slight glint in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, as she met my eyes again the glint quickly disappeared.

"Oh thank you, please meet me in the forest as soon as possible, there is a cave out there, trust me when I say you'll know it when you see it" I growled slightly, eliciting a whimper from the Terror. Suddenly, I caught a certain scent that meant trouble for us.

"Shade come on, we have to move" Shadow said, shoving me off the Terror "We'll be there in a few minutes" He said, still pushing me along.

"What seems to be the pro-"

"Ah crap" I thought aloud as Shadow and I began running for the tree line.

"HEY! STOP!" The same voice cried. I glanced at Shadow, he seemed to have the same idea I did as he nodded before opening his wings and bringing them down quickly, getting a large burst of speed and sending a gust of wind which made the Watch members stop temporarily. I followed his lead, catching up to him a few moments later.

"That was too close" He sighed. I stared at him, wide eyed, waiting for him to finish. He groaned as he caught my eyes, I flashed him a grin "Again" He finally ended, making me burst out laughing. He shook his head, a smile on his face "I don't see why you find that so funny"

"Because you say it each time, even though you don't want to say it!" I replied, still laughing. He rolled his eyes and focused on forest below us, we lowered ourselves to the point where we were flying just above the tree line "So, the terror said we'll know the cave when we see it" I recalled.

"What did she mean by that do you think?"

"I don't know, but did you feel the...Off-ness, about her?" He gave me a quick confused glance "Something was off about her!" I rephrased.

"Yeah, I understood the first time, I'm just wondering how you came up with the word 'Off-ness'" I felt the need to protect my word, after all I did make it up and he was sort of mocking it "But yeah, there was something strange about her..." I let out a low coo. It wasn't intentional, it just came out without warning. I was glad Shadow didn't question it.

"Turn left" He suddenly said. I gave him a questioning look. We had been flying straight for the past few minutes in silence, why he would break that silence and propose we turn left for no reason was beyond me.

"Why?" I asked, following anyway as he made a slow turn.

"Don't you feel that?" That only puzzled me further.

"Feel what?" He looked at me as if I was crazy. He snorted as he turned again muttering something that sounded like a 'Too young to understand' I huffed quietly, smoke coming out my nostrils slightly in the process. It continued like that for a few minutes, Shadow leading the way and me following behind with no idea of what he was feeling.

He abruptly stopped "Right here" He looked down, his face contorting to one of confusion. I looked down, my eyes narrowed in suspicion as I scanned the small clearing, a cave right at the back of it.

"...Why are we here?" I finally asked.

"This is the place, apparently" He added, before making a move to land. With a slight sigh, I landed after him.

"Are you sure? I mean this place doesn't exactly look like what I thought it would look like" He scoffed when I said that "What?"

"What were you expecting?" I was about to answer, but I bit my tongue and withheld my answer when I realized the look he was giving me "You're letting your imagination wonder, young one" I glared at him as he smirked at me.

"Don't call me you-"

"My, you two are certainly different when you're alone" We both froze slightly at the sound of that voice "I didn't think the 'Shadow dancers' to be this comical, especially when Terra recommended you two" Instinctively, Shadow and I went back to back, circling around as we scanned the area.

"Where is she?" Shadow whispered. Something caught my eye, in the direction of the cave. Inside it, were two sky blue eyes but the rest of the body was concealed by the darkness of the cave.

"Come out!" I called. Shadow and I left our form and stood next to each other.

"Why don't you come in?" She purred, an odd tone but whatever.

"Maybe because we don't trust what's in there, and another thing, how did you get here so fast?" Shadow questioned. I have to admit, I was wondering that myself now.

"I'm hurt you don't trust me" She said, her voice thick with mock hurt "Fine, I'll come out" The instant her leg came out I knew something wasn't right. It was a Night fury's leg that came out, not a terrors. I glanced at Shadow in confusion. He kept his focus straight ahead, his eyes narrowed though so I could tell he was suspicious as well.

Her whole body came out and it was clear it was a Night fury. My jaw dropped though. Stood in front of us was the most beautiful Night Fury I had ever seen. She appeared small, but that was normal for female Night fury's as they were more built for speed and agility while males were built for strength and endurance. She was sleek and-

"Shade?" I quickly snapped back to attention at Shadow's voice and said the first thing that came to mind as a response.

"Yes she is" I got strange looks from both Night furies "I mean...Er...What?" Nice recovery.

"...Okay, so I believe my friend Terra told you what we wanted?" So the Terror named Terra and this Night fury were friends?

"No. She only mentioned that she had an issue we could help with" Shadow explained.

"Yeah, and she mentioned that we meet her at a cave. We would know it when we saw it. You know what she meant by that?" I added as an afterthought. The Night fury looked to be in thought, before shrugging.

"She always says things like that" I didn't trust that edge to her voice. There was something strange about it. But I brushed it off as me being paranoid.

"She also said that in return we would have a place to spend the night?" Shadow said. Of course, it was rule number one to always mention what we get in return otherwise we just wouldn't do it. The Night fury groaned slightly, before turning around and gesturing for us to follow her in with a flick of her head. Shadow and I exchanged glances, before following her in.

It was rather dark inside. It wasn't an issue for us considering we were Night furies, but that didn't change the fact it was still so dark. Suddenly, a Night fury's signature screech rang out before a plasma blast fired at a wall, setting fire to a large stick of wood. It produced a little light, but the plasma blasts continued firing until there was a row of lights down the tunnel like cave.

I looked around in awe. There were several cave entrances along the tunnel, leading in to different caves/rooms "You must be tired from the day" Shadow made a move to interrupt but, coincidentally, I yawned before he could get a word out "As you just displayed, why don't you two have a rest for awhile, I assume you work better at night and it will be a while before Terra returns"

"I don't know...We would prefer to do it as soon as possi-" Shadow began, before getting cut off.

"Don't worry, you rest now, get briefed when Terra gets here do the job and if there still is time you can spend the rest of the night here, as our guests" Okay, this female was good. I knew Shadow was just saying we wanted to do the job as soon as possible so we would be guaranteed to spend the night. It was pretty surprising how many dragons were able to word things so cleverly so we wouldn't get the reward we were promised.

Of course they weren't clever enough to conceal it well enough "Shade what do you reckon?" Shadow asked. I took one look at the dragoness, then back at Shadow.

"Sure, why not" I grinned "Besides, we get extra with her deal" I whispered to him. He seemed to work it out, then realize as his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

"Alright, we're in" The dragoness smiled back, although I still had this nagging feeling there was something really off about all of this. The female moved her eyes on to me.

"Shade, was it?" I nodded to show she had my attention "Follow me and I'll take you to your cave-"

"Wait, we're not sharing a room Shadow?" I asked him, eyes wide and dilated. Shadow shook his head, a small grin forming on his face.

"You're a big boy now, you can sleep all on your own!" He teased. I growled at him, my embarrassment and anger clear. Usually, I would've got him back somehow for that, but since we were in another dragons home, I decided against it.

"Alright. One room please" I turned back to the dragoness, who had an amused smile on her face and a strange glint in her eyes. A familiar glint.

"Okay then" The glint abruptly disappeared "Follow me now, and I'll lead you to your cave for the rest of today and tonight" I sent a smirk at Shadow as he grumbled about me getting to sleep first. On my way past him I could resist but to smack him with my tail. The best part was; he couldn't do anything about it!

"Nice" Was all he said, sarcasm in his voice. The female let out a short laugh as she turned and began leading me down the passage. We only went down a few entrances before reaching my temporary cave.

"Feel free to make yourself at home in here, I'll be back to wake you later" She purred as I walked passed her.

"Alright, thanks" With that said, she turned and headed back for Shadow. The cave was smaller than I would have liked, but it beats sleeping on roofs. With a sigh, I headed to the back of the cave, heating up the ground before curling up on the warm patch. Normally it takes me several minutes to get to sleep, so I used the time to think about what job we could possibly get from Terra. Also, something I thought of that was really bugging me was the fact that we didn't know the name of this Night fury.

I wasn't sure why I thought there was something dodgy about that, but I've learnt to trust my instinct so, I guess I have to be careful around he-

"Still awake?" Instantly, I was up and facing the source of the noise, back arched and prepared to defend myself. Well, that was until I realized who it was at the entrance.

"Oh, it's just you" My guard lowered as I stalked closer to the female Night fury as she met me half way.

"Your reactions are very good you know" My ears raised at the compliment "How old are you? Sure below thirty right?" She asked, starting to circle around me.

"I can't tell you how old I am exactly, but I am below thirty, I can tell you that much" I tracked her movements with my eyes, making sure not to lose her. Something I did notice though, was how her eyes widened when I told her I was younger than thirty. Was it that surprising? After completing a full circle, she stopped right in front of me again, an odd smile on her face which I hadn't seen before.

"You're very talented to be able to do your 'activities' at such a young age" She purred, walking past me and rubbing her side against me in the process. I could feel heat rushing up to my face. There was this strange sense of foreboding I was beginning to feel. _'I knew sharing a room would have been easier!'_ I thought as I the female continued pressing against me.

"Er, thanks?" I muttered, my nerves beginning to overtake me. What was she doing?

"How about instead of sleeping alone in here, you sleep with me..." The scent she was giving off was starting to mess with my mind and body. I didn't know how she was even pulling it off. Had she eaten some sort of plant that makes you give it off, because when we first arrived it wasn't at all like this. I gulped nervously as I thought about an answer.

"Sorry, but I don-"

"Maybe, if I'm feeling nice, we'll doing something more fun than sleeping...I can already see that you agree" She whispered the last part in a foreign tone, which made me panic more internally. However, the worst part was that I began relaxing in to her touch as she brushed her tongue over my neck! Now, it seemed my mind was slowly giving in "What do you say...?" She breathed, her warm breath hitting behind the sensors on the side of my head. At this point it was practically impossible to ignore what my body was telling me to do (That was somehow influnced by the scent she was giving off, I know that much)

"Fine" I sighed. Suddenly, she tackled me down and pressed her nose against mine, rubbing her body against mine in the process. She pulled back, some sort of unique longing in her eyes as her tail continually rubbed down my side.

"Good, now you just sit back and relax while I do all the work" She moved down. Slowly running her tongue down my stomach. I couldn't help but squirm.

Something in my head screamed _'MOVE!'_.

Before I could even react upon the sudden command, her head slammed in to a certain pressure point on my side. All air left my body as I lay on the cold stone floor. Everything began gradually fading to black. The last thing I heard was "You are honestly too young..." Even though slowly losing conscious, I couldn't help but retort with a simple:

"Shut up..."

**Shadow POV**

Something was off. For starters, all the light coming from the passage were suddenly blown out. Standing up, I made a move to leave my cave, but a dark shape suddenly flew in to my path. Blocking the exit. Two light blue, almost cyan, eyes were staring at my own green eyes. However, mine narrowed as I growled out one word "Move" Much to my shock, the two eyes vanished in to thin air. My mind began to question whether or not I had really seen what I just saw. Either way, it didn't matter since my path was now cle-

There was still something in the room.

My head darted around, searching for who ever it was but I didn't find anything. Until, when I finally gave up, I caught, in my peripheral vision, a shape creeping towards me. Whipping my body round to face it, I got ready to pounce. However, the shape moved with speed I hadn't seen before, quickly escaping my sight. It was only now I was starting to get worried.

"What are you?" I asked, trying not to show how I really felt. A feminine chuckle reached my. The voice faintly familiar, but I couldn't pin point from where.  
Again!  
I swiveled round to face the figure and yet again it moved with unnatural speed. The sound of claws hitting the ground reached my ears as I tried to follow the noise. Every few moments I would just about see it before it left my vision and I spotted it somewhere else in the room. Snarling in annoyance, I crouched low, ready to leap the next moment I saw it.

That moment never came. I was left standing in suspense, ready to jump, for a few minutes. Never losing the stance though. A decision I would soon regret.

Suddenly, I let out a yelp as something sharp struck my side. I was on the floor, in slight pain as whatever that was had struck a pressure point. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, my whole left side began to feel numb. "What the?" At an alarming rate, I was losing feeling in all parts of my body. Panicking, I began to try and thrash around, as if it would help, but only my head was still able to move.

For a few seconds. Before it fell to the paralysis like the rest of me had. Luckily I still had my sight. A shape came in front of me. From what I could tell, it didn't look like any sort of dragon I had seen before. It had no wings, and a pointed head. Also, there was a long tail that was lifted in the sky. That tail ended in what looked like a stinger. If they could have my eyes would have widened. Then, I noticed one final detail.

Sky blue eyes.

Before I could think more about the revelation, something hit my head. Hard. Slowly, I began to lose consciousness. All I heard as I faded away was laughter. A female laughing in success.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update times. Looking at all my stories and seeing how long it's been since I started them and looking at how far in they are now. I've come to realize. I am horrible at updating. But hey, at least I haven't canceled any right? (Yet) Anyway seriously sorry for how long this took to get up, had school in the way, projects, massive writer's/inspiration block. But I'm back and I swear to you, all my stories (Excluding maybe one) will be finished! Eventually. Heh ^^'**


End file.
